How To Remove A Cursemark: The Sequel
by xxxChibiKibaxxx
Summary: The sequel to my friend, Your Pet Peeve's story, How TO Remove A Cursemark... but you already knew that.


**HOW TO REMOVE A CURSEMARK: THE SEQUEL**

**WOOT WOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Orochimaru wouldn't be/look like a second Michael Jackson!**

**OK, this is the sequal to Chibi Shino's **_**How To Remove A Cursemark**_

**I am doing it for a little contest she made up. Well, here goes!!!! Oh and if you haven't read Chibi Shino's story **_**How to Remove A Cursemark, **_**read that before you read mine. It will help ypu understand more.**

_Flashback:_

_"... you still owe me."_

_The next day, Sakura was walking through the forest. Suddenly, she tripped. She groaned and looked behind her. She tripped on a book._

_How to Remove a Cursemark._

_End Flashback_

**AND SO IT BEGINS... Well Sakura and Sasuke's story of: **_**How to Remove a Cursemark**_

_What the hell?_ Sakura thought to herself. _What would a flippin' book be doing in a forest. In a FOREST!!!_

She then picked up the rather large book. _How to Remove a Cursemark, _She thought/read to herself.

"Hey! Maybe this will get rid of Sasuke's curs- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sakura yelled as she fell into a hole, which sucked her in out of nowhere.

**2 Hours later...**

"Huh? Where am I?" Sakura asked to two blury figure's.

"Your in mi- mine, Orochimaru's la- I mean EVIL lair! MWAHAHAHAHA- cough cough- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Orochimaru hissed with an evil, hackey laugh.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING SILENT?!" Sakura yelled.

"Kukuku- because, I Oro-" Orochimaru got cut off by Sakura.

"OKAY SKIP THE STUPID INTRODUCTION!!!!"

"Kukuku- I have your little friend."

"Huh? What little friend?"

"He meant book!" Kabuto chimed in.

"KABUTO!!!!! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!!!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAY SASUKE!!!!!" Orochimaru yelled. "SNAKE KILLING JUTSU!!!" Orochimaru put some seals together and small snakes appeared. "ATTACK KABUTO!!!!" The snakes then silthered over to Kabuto.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! THE EVIL GARDEN SNAKES!!!!!!"

"So, there just garden snakes?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, they just scare Kabuto very easily since one bit him in his saggy ass."

"O- Wait... why would you know what Kabuto's ass look's like? And where's my book!!!???" Sakura asked.

"BECAUSE HE RAPED ME!!!!! WITH MICHAEL JACKSON!!!"

"Oh my fucking God." Sakura said with wide eyes.

"What? Oh and here's your book." Orochimaru answered.

"Okay, so give it to me!"

"NO!!!"

"Yes!"

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Sakura then jumped up and kicked him in the stomach to knock him down and so he would drop the book, and then where the sun don't shine.

"Ugh. Well the stomach part hurt, but not the crot- Huh? Where'd she go" Orochimaru asked. **(OMG!!!! I got that idea of when this so called 'dude' Skye Lloyd who stalks me -shudders- and he has a girlfriend that he ABUSES!!!! He got kicked right in 'the area' and he didn't even fall or scream. All of the guys I have seen get kicked in the balls fall and scream...)**

**In Konoha...**

"Well, that was a very, um, scary hour." Sakura said tired out from running from Orochimaru's lair.

"Well, I guess I'll go to Tenten's house. Maybe she'll help me." She said to no one.

**At Tenten's House...**

Sakura barged right in. **(Wow. Shouldn't Tenten lock her door... maybe Lee could break in...)**

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Sakura asked to what appered to be no one.

No one answered.

"Hmm, maybe she's at Neji's."

**So the Weirdness Begins... At Neji's House...**

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

Sakura banged at the Hyuga mansion door.

"Yes?" Hisashi asked, and surprisingly, he seemedhe wasn't harsh to Sakura.

"Hello, Hisashi-sama. Is Tenten here?" Sakura replied.

"Yes. She's in Neji's room."

"Kay, thanks."

She then rushed to Neji's room on the second floor.

SLIPPPPPPPPPP!!!!

"AHHH!!! WHAT THE FUCK?" Sakura yelled.

She then looked down. She was slipping on a fish.

"What the hell is a fish doingin the middle of the hall?" Sakura asked, still slipping.

BANG!!!!!

Sakura ran into Neji's door.

**In Neji's Room...**

"OH YEAH!!" **(O.o)**

BANG!!!! Neji and Tenten heared.

"What was that?" Tenten asked.

"Hn. It was probably Hisashi, trying out his new rollerblades."

"Oh. Now where were we?"

**Back in the Hall...**

"Ugh. Ow." Sakura moaned.

She then barged into Neji's room.

"WHOOO!!!"

"Oh my fucking God!"

Sakura found Neji and Tenten making out. **(Heh. You probably though they were doing something else! Well, I can't write that shit. I'm only 13 people's!!!!)**

Sakura ran out of the room, slammed the door, and ran through the front door.

"Good bye!!!" Hisashi yelled to Sakura on his new rollerblades. Wow. He's mean to Tenten but nice to Sakura. Weird.

**On Team 7's Training Ground...**

"Whoo! That was close!" Sakura said.

"What was close?" Naruto said, cocking his head to the right.

"Oh, Nothing. Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"Over there." Naruto answered.

Sakura then walked over to find Sasuke sleeping under a tree.

_Hm.. what's Sasuke doing sleeping? Oh well._

Sakura took out the book and opened it. She the started reading:

_**Plan 1: Attempt to erase, just incase it's a fake.**_

"Okay."

Sakura dug through her backpack and found an eraser.

"Here goes nothing."

She pulled down the neck of Sasuke's shirt. He then woke up without Sakura knowing. Sakura took the eraser and started rubbing it on his necked cursemark. She started rubbing it.

"Ow! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled.

_Oh shit!_ Sakura thought. She dropped the eraser and jumped into some nearby bushes.

_Whoo. That was close._

"Hmph, why did someone have to wake me u- hunh? What's this?" Sasuke asked to no one and took the eraser.

"What the hell is an eraser doing on my cursemark? Oh well." Sasuke said throwing the eraser back into the bushes where Sakura was, sat on another tree, and fell asleep.

"Ow!" Sakura said when the eraser hit her it the head.

_**Plan 1: FAILED.**_

"Okay, on to plan 2." Sakura said in the bushes. She flipped 5 pages to plan 2.

_**Plan 2: Use duct tape. If he's really a man, he'll endure the pain!**_

"Okay, since a eraser hurt him, I don't think duct tape will work... on to plan 3."

_**Plan 2: Aborted.**_

_**Plan 3: Use a fish to slap it off.**_

Sakura jumped out of the bushes and in to the front of Naruto.

"Hey Sakura! Look at this fish I caught! Isn't it cool?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, now give me the damned fish." Sakura said, as she snatched the fish out of Naruto's hands.

"My fishie..."

As she found Sasuke, waking up, she mumbled, _oh shit._

All of a sudden, Naruto jumped onto Sakura.

"MY FISHIE!!!!!" Naruto yelled as he snatched it back.

_Damn you, Naruto! Wait! I have a plan..._

"Hey, Naruto! I dare you to go slap Sasuke reapetedly with that fish!" Sakura said.

"MY FIS- oh! YAYZ!!!! I GET TO SLAP SASUKE!!!"

"Okay, go ahead, and be quiet."

Naruto walked over to Sasuke. He held the fish over his head.

"Hunh?"

Sasuke woke up. His eyes widended as he saw Naruto with a huge fish in his hand.

**SLAP!** Naruto slapped Sasuke on his forehead. **(Uh, Naruto, you got the wrong hnning person...)**

"Holy shit!"

**SLAP!**

"What,"

**SLAP!**

"The,"

**SLAP!**

"MOTHER FUCKER! CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled as his hand crackeled and glowed blue.

**SCEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHEREECHH!!!!**

Naruto then lay on the ground, swirly eyes and all.

"Ugh." Sakura ughed.

_**Plan 3: Failed.**_

_**Plan 4: Go to his clan's leader.**_

_Well Sasuke doesn't have a clan and... Orochimaru is the only other choice... Hell NO!!!! I AIN'T GOING BACK TO THAT CHILD MOLESTER'S HOUSE!!!!  
_

_**Plan 4: Aborted.**_

Sakura then grabbed the book again.

_**Plan 5: Wipe Off With Balloon**_

_What the fuck? Plan SIX!_

_**Plan 5: Aborted.**_

_**Plan 6: Kiss it off.**_

_OH YEAH!!! I'm trying this one! Wait, Naruto might get hurt even more..._

_**Plan 6: Aborted cuz of Naruto.**_

_**Plan 7: Hit Off With Mediavil Flai.**_

_Okay, didn't Tenten give me one of those? HELL YEAH!!!_

Sakura rummaged through her back pack and pulled out the flail.

"Okay, Sasuke here we go... aim for the neck.." She mumbled. Hell no she'd burn it off! Sasuke dosen't have long luscious hair...

Sakura then approched Sasuke, flail in hand over head.

"Sa- Sakura, what are you doing with that meiavial flail?" Sasuke whimpered?

Sakura got right by Sasuke when...

"OH SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" You know who it is...

She swung the flail and, it hit her in the stomach.

"Oh MY GOD!!!!" Sasuke yelled and pulled Sakura close.

He carefully removed the flail.

"Ow. Wow Sasuke. Where'd you learn to remove weapons like that." Sakura said weakly.

"No where."

"Sasuke, I'm sorry I triend to erase you cursemark and everything, and made Naruto slap you with a fish."

"That was you?"

Sakura nodded.

"Hn. It's alright then. Well let's get you to Konoha Hospital." 

Sasuke put his shirt on her wound and picked Sakura up bridal style.

**Well yes! I DID IT!!!! Hope you liked it!**

**Hell yahz!!!!**

**R&R No flames! Hope you enjoyed Rach! (Chibi Shino)**


End file.
